


Hungry for Another One

by EtherealGoddess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alcohol, Alley Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Animals, Animated GIFs, Car Sex, Cheating, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fantasy, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foreplay, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Fucking Machines, Hybrids, Improvised Sex Toys, Incest, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Large Cock, Love, Lust, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), PORN gifs, POV Original Female Character, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Prostitution, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Quickies, Rating: M, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Unconscious Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealGoddess/pseuds/EtherealGoddess
Summary: Amber is 16 years old and is insatiable. She loves having sex even though she's underage. Although, she has standards and limits, all of goes out the widow when she gets a call from a loyal customer.Follow Amber and experience new exciting positions and relationships.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Hungry for Another One

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not into this, please leave. I don't want to offend any one and if you're easily disturbed... DO NOT CLICK!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I also do not condone these kind of actions and hope no one actually experiences this. I was actually a victim of sexual assault and this helps me get my sexual fantasys out my head and give me peace.
> 
> I did some research and it's actually good to write down or tell someone your intrusive thoughts... otherwise you're suppressing them and can cause problems in your life later on.
> 
> It should be noted that I will not always write because I don't have sexual thoughts every day. It usually is once or twice a month.
> 
> BTW these are not real people because I'm not attracted to people. I just made them up and their slightly a dramatic stereotype version of people.... it will make more sense when you read the story lol. Also this is a very sexual straight fantasy... no LGBTQ+ happens in this story. I support and love the LGBTQ+ community, but I have a preferences and what I'm comfortable with is what I will write. SO, if you are not straight... I wouldn't read this because it's just straight relationships all the way through....
> 
> Just saying I like 2d men more. <3

**Name of Main Character:** Amber

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 16

**Name:** Jason

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age** **:** 30

 **Relationship(s) w/ Amber:** Daddy/Sugar Baby

**Name:** Ben

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 48

 **Relationship(s) w/Amber:** Daddy/Sugar Baby

**Name:** Chase

 **Gender:** Male 

**Age:** 43

 **Relationship(s) w/ Amber:** Hook up

**Name:** Max

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 30

 **Relationship(s) w/ Amber:** He's a hybrid dog

**Name:** Chris 

**Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 29

 **Relationship(s) w/ Amber:** Met at an orgy,

still keep in contact and have casual sex

**Name:** Cole

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 26

 **Relationship(s) w/Amber:** He's a naga

**Name:** Odosios

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 22

 **Relationship(s) w/Amber:** Friends with Benefits

(He's a centaur)

**Name:** Felix

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 19

 **Relationship(s) w/Amber:** Met at a club, still keep in contact....

he wants to have a relationship with Amber,

but doesn't know that she doesn't

**Name:** Jay

 **Gender:** Male 

**Age:** 45

 **Relationship(s) w/Amber:** Father

**Name:** Alex

 **Gender:** Male 

**Age:** 18

 **Relationship(s) w/Amber:** Older Brother (He's a hybrid tiger)

**Name:** Noah

 **Gender:** Male 

**Age:** 26

 **Relationship(s) w/Amber:** Older Brother

**Name:** Tyler

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 18

 **Relationship(s) w/Amber:** Childhood friend

**Name:** Jade

 **Gender:** Female 

**Age:** 34 (Age of death)

 **Relationship(s) w/Amber:** Mother (She was a shoulder to lean on,

but died when Amber was really young.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add some more characters later on and feel free suggesting a character(s)!
> 
> They just need to have this format:
> 
> Name: (Please try not to make their names to complicated, I'm really bad at remembering names.... Like seriously, I'm bad at names.)
> 
> Gender: (Sorry, character has to be male and straight... Later on I will consider including other sexuality, but for now it's just straight characters.)
> 
> Age: (The youngest I'll go is 18. Yes, I'm aware Amber is below this and this is kind of personal entertainment... What I mean is I'm envisioning what is happening to Amber is happening to me. Yes, I know I really sick and I probably need help, but I'm too embarrassed to ask for it. Anyway.... yeah.)
> 
> Relationship w/ Amber: (You can specify what kind of race or creature they are. I am open to WRITING beastality NOT ACTUALLY DOING IT. If you request a unique race or creature, I'll probably have to do some research on it and figure out some type of scenario.)
> 
> I should also clarify this story is not just one-shots of NSFW, it's a story thats basically porn and very little plot... I hate myself for writing all of this. Oh well, down to hell I shall go lol.


End file.
